This Application is based on and claims priority to Brazilian Patent Applications, Serial Nos. PI9806357-0, DI5900364-2, and C1.9806357-0, filed on Nov. 24, 1998, Mar. 8, 1999, and Jul. 27, 1999, respectively.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of merchandise sales and, in particular, to business methods and devices for the sale of merchandise.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the sale of merchandise, such as jewelry and other items of value, typically are sold in either specialty stores, such as jewelry stores, for instance, or other stores which typically are equipped with special safety devices for safeguarding the merchandise. Oftentimes, such stores typically possess a sophisticated and elegant appearance that tends to attract a certain type of customer, i.e., a customer with relatively large purchasing power. Such an appearance, however, also may inhibit the attraction of other customers, i.e., customers with average purchasing power. Due to the current stability in the value of gold and precious stones, the aforementioned xe2x80x9caverage purchasing powerxe2x80x9d customer may possess the ability to purchase merchandise, such as jewelry, and other xe2x80x9chigh-endxe2x80x9d merchandise; however, as mentioned hereinbefore, the tendency of such customers to avoid jewelry stores and the like has, heretofore, tended to limit the sale of such merchandise.
While the xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d jewelry store method of merchandising arguably has some beneficial results, such as by providing increased security of the displayed merchandise, this method also tends to negatively affect the sale of less expensive and, thus more customer-accessible merchandise that could easily be purchased by a larger group of customers. Because of this, customer-accessible merchandise typically has been purchased by customers at a rate which is less than the rate desired by the producers of such merchandise.
Therefore, there is a need for improved business methods, and devices for implementing such methods, that address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly stated, the present invention relates to business methods and devices for the sale of merchandise. In a preferred embodiment, the business method includes providing a sales point, with the sales point being configured to display merchandise. The sales point is remotely monitored to ensure use by an operating agent, and also may be monitored for compiling information on transactions occurring at the sales point. Additionally, the sales point preferably incorporates one or more security alarms which may be remotely monitored.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a preferred business method may include the steps of updating an inventory of merchandise contained at the sales point and transporting additional merchandise to the sales point based upon the listing of daily inventory, when required.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a sales point may incorporate a sales point unit for use in displaying and storing merchandise. Preferably, the sales-point unit includes an armored display case incorporating a display compartment and a storage compartment. Preferably, both the display compartment and the storage compartment include one or more doors for providing access to the interiors of the respective compartments. Additionally, the armored display case includes a security system which preferably utilizes first and second code entry devices, with the first code entry device providing access to the second code entry device, i.e., a notebook computer, which is stored in the storage compartment, along with a cash box, credit card machine, invoice printer, etc. Preferably, the display compartment may be opened for sales operations throughout the day, as well as the moving part of the cash drawer and the doors of the storage compartment, which preferably are activated by the notebook.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a sales point unit includes means for securely storing and displaying merchandise, means for providing access to the merchandise stored and displayed within the sales point unit, and means for remotely monitoring transactions occurring at the sales point unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable medium is provided for operating a sales point unit. Preferably, the computer readable medium includes a first code segment which provides access to the merchandise stored and displayed within the sales point unit, and a second code segment which provides monitoring of transactions occurring at the sales point unit such as through the notebook to the inventory/re-supply of the Control Center. In some embodiments, the first code segment may be configured to selectively provide access to the merchandise in response to receiving an access code within a defined time period.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of reasonable skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined by the claims.